Oneshotters
The Oneshotters was the unofficial name for a trio of adventurers prevalent in the Unapproachable East, including Thesk, Aglarond, and elsewhere. The group was comprised of three members: * Ailuin Keyven, a Wood Elf, Moon Druid, and follower of Mielikki. * Bareth Uregaunt, or Bareth the Conjurer, a Human, Conjuration Wizard, and follower of Azuth. * Krystal Fenhawk, a Human, and Life Domain Cleric of Llira. The Story So Far The following is a brief summary of the adventures of the group, separated into arcs. The Mist King The party gathers as true allies for the first time, defending a small city and their caravan of highly valuable mistweave from a fey invasion. Blackhurst Company The party starts their journey back toward civilization to deliver the mistweave. Along the way they encounter many challenges, including a green dragon that destroys most of their wares and orcish guardians at the Citadel of Rashemen. Eventually, they make it to the city of Veltelar and discover the man they've been working for all this time is actually an arcanist mind flayer. They sell all of the mistweave themselves and take the money, but not before deciding to face down the mind flayer. After a grueling battle they manage to achieve victory. In the final moments, Ailuin had his brain removed but was quickly revivified. War in Thesk The party, now with great wealth in their pockets, makes their way to the small town of Phent via a teleportation circle. They begin to settle in when assassins strike bearing the symbols of the Temple of Cyric. It seems armies of mercenaries have been gathering from Surthay, part of Thay, in various cities along the road the group traveled only a few weeks ago. The group does their part to fight back against the armies, killing many of the assassins and mercenary patrols and eventually facing down an entire army with hired men of their own. The battle goes poorly for them and it appears like they will be defeated soon, but then a massive red dragon flies through and burns down what remains of both armies. Bareth nearly dies in the flame. Later, they encounter the leader of Surthay, Lady Sessa. She outmatches them in every way, killing Krystal with a Power Word Kill and dominating Ailuin's mind. Bareth manages to escape with Krystal's body and helps her resurrection. Despite this, Sessa finds their campaign in Thesk to be too costly. A temporary peace agreement is made with the Oneshotters help, and the war is over. For now. The Cult of Cyric Strikes A year passes as the party establishes themselves in Phent and elsewhere. Bareth spends a great deal of time in Veltelar at the Temple of Azuth. He also forms an organization based off of the old Blackhurst name, calling it the Thornhurst Trading Company. Krystal forms her own Temple of Lliira in Phent. Ailuin explores the land and builds a small grove just outside of Krystal's temple. One day as the group gathers, Phent is attacked by undead warriors in service to Cyric. Soon afterwards the temples in Veltelar are attacked by Cyric cultists. With Phent secured, they decide to travel to Veltelar and help out. The leader of the Temple of Azuth, a paladin named Narina, loses her faith and forces Bareth to take charge. Many acolytes are lost to assassins but they are eventually able to secure the temple and the city with help from elite mercenaries in the form of the Knights Errant. The cultists are hunted down and killed. This culminates in the party finding an underground shrine to Cyric and are confronted by some kind of avatar of Cyric which they defeat. They return exhausted but victorious. Narina also returns, now an avatar of Azuth, and reclaims her place as leader of the temple. Yet, peace is not yet ready to come. There have been ongoing rumors and encounters with creatures of the Feywild. Finding the Path The party struggles to decide what to do next. The world continues to move and change without them and so a decision must be made of where their priorities lie. As a group they decide to focus on Phent, Thesk, and the Golden Way.Category:Organizations